Another World: Clannad Kotomi Chapter
by Fenty -vickity
Summary: Tomoya trata de decirle algo muy importante a Kotomi, R&R :3
1. Chapter 1

Siempre penso que todo lo que habia pasado era una ilusion, aun recordaba a cierta chica que hacia estrellas de madera, Desde entonces todo fue muy triste

Tomoyo fue tansferida de escuela junto con kyuo y Ryuo, Nagisa se abia mudado. Sin duda nada era lo mismo

-kotomi- Se limito a decir viendo como la chica de cabello azul obserbaba las flores y pregunto lo obvio -que haces ahora?-

-No has notado que las flores tienen colores mas vivos esta primavera, tomoya?- dijo Kotomi mientras recuperaba su postura para seguir el camino a casa.

En el camino se encontraron con muchos arboles de cereza muy enflorecidos, Kotomi le pidio otro momento a Tomoya para contemplar ese paisaje antes de seguir.

Kotomi era la unica amiga de Tomoya ahora, habian estado saliendo como amigos por meses, estaban prontos a graduarse, Kotomi era muy agradable y sonriente apesar de su pasado y era la unica chica que conocia de la infancia, estaba combencido de que ella terminaria siendo su esposa, esos pensamientos pasaban por su mente mientras le veia oler el polen de las flores y estornudar con regularidad, no le entusiasmaba la idea de Kotomi por esposa pero tampoco le parecia mala, ella era muy bonita y sabia cocinar muy bien, inteligente y sumisa, tenia planeado pedirle que fueran novios en su proxima cita a estudiar en casa de Kotomi pero el ultimo pensamiento apresuro las cosas.

-Kotomi- Dijo Tomoya con una voz mas seria

Kotomi se detuvo, le observo por unos segundos, asintio y siguio caminando con la sonrisa habitual

Tomoya se sonrojo con el pensamiento de la siguiente accion, pero tenia que hacerlo en algun momento

-Tomoya- DIjo Kotomi lo que hiso que este se estremeciera y le devolviera una mirada aterrorizante -T-tomoya- dijo ahora con mas temor

-Kotomi...- dijo agitadamente -necesito hablarte sobre algo que...- fue interrumpido por ella que senalaba una flor blanca

-Es una flor blanca entre capullos rosados- dijo Kotomi muy impresionada, lo que hiso que Tomoya desistiera de la intencion de mencionar el tema camino a casa sin embargo lo haria cuando estuvieran solos en su casa lo haria. Siguio caminando y Kotomi estaba detras de el.

Asi siguieron hasta llegar a su destino, la casa de Kotomi, donde se despidio ahi para ir a la suya.

-Hasta mañana- Dijo Tomoya, alzando su mano

-hasta mañana...- Dijo Kotomi un poco triste

Tomoya se detuvo antes de tomar el camino a su hogar -Que pasa ahora?- sonrio evitando su mirada

-N-nada- sonrio Kotomi mentras entraba a la casa pero Tomoya tomo su mano -no quieres dar un paseo- dijo Tomoya sonrojandose -Por la tarde hay...-

Kotomi le vio con una mirada de esperanza y lo arrastro lejos de la casa

Cuando caminaban por el parque pronto a llevar a los puestos que estaban cerca de un hospital Tomoya se atrevio a formular una pregunta tras ratos de silencio incomodo -A donde quieres ir?-

Kotomi señalo a las tiendas afuera del hospital que vendian recuerdos y articulos para el hogar

Tomoya camino sin mucho entusiasmo hasta el lugar a diferencia de kotomi quien estaba muy emocionada y sentia cada paso una eternidad.

Al llegar la luna abia salido ya y todo era bastante colorido -vamos Tomoya- Dijo Kotomi tomandose de su brazo para llevarle a los juegos

Tomoya trato de hacer ambiente por Kotomi, quien extrañamente parecia muy feliz en un lugar como aquel con mucha gente, -Tomoya- susurro Kotomi, al ver su mirada suplicante y al objeto de dicha mirada sabia que debia de dar su mejor punteria en alguno de aquellos puestos. Era un gran oso panda de peluche.

Metio la mano en su bolsillo y saco lo que tenia, el juego consistia en acertar con una flecha en un arco de colores que tenia en el centro una pequeña mariposa. Tomoya tomo la flecha y trato de hacerlo, desde el primer intento el juego fue frustrante e insufrible para el ya que no tenia una buena punteria, a lo que la flecha callo en una esquina de la pintura y fue asi como gasto tambien el segundo intento.

Kotomi sonrio y articulo palabra -Tomoya puedo intentarlo?-

Tomoya se sonrojo y le vio con una mirada entrecerrada -si- dijo simplemente, enrealidad esperaba que ella acertara y asi fue kotomi tomo la flecha y con solo un intento gano el panda de peluche.

Mas tarde en un puente muy lejos de la multitud, un pequeño puente que separaba la madera de un rio lleno de flores en el borde, peces y piedras con rosas creciendo entre ellas y grama alrededor, Kotomi veia su reflejo, mientras veia el reflejo de Tomoya quien se acercaba con dos palitos que tenian tres dangos cada uno, le extendio uno a Kotomi.

-Deberiamos de volver a casa ya- Sugirio Tomoya, Kotomi asintio y amos tomaron camino hacia sus horgares.


	2. Chapter 2

Esto solo es una rapida continuacion, espero que sea de su agrado y recueden dejar comentarios expresando su opinion sobre esta historia, gracias :3 cap 2

* * *

_Como se enfrentaria ahora a la chica que le abia salvado la vida, como reaccionaria Kotomi al verlo despues de esa declaracion? como se encontraria ella ahora? deseguro dormia pero tenia muchas ansias de verla, no podia esperar mas._

Depues de tomar lavor se puso de pie y volvio a la recepcion

-En que puedo ayudarte- Dijo sonrientemente la recepcionista

-En que cuarto se encuentra _**Kotomi Ichinose**_-

Ella abrio los ojos, no recordaba haberle asignado un cuarto a quien quiera que llevara ese nombre- Disculpa, pero no hay ninguna Kotomi en este hospital-

-Ella esta aqui...- Dijo bajando la mirada -Segui a la policia desde su casa hasta aqui.

Entonces la recepcionista recordo el caso de una chica de cabello azul, recordo que los doctores estaban en propeso de amputarle un pie.

-Si, ella no tiene datos, no sabiamos su nombre, usted tiene algunos, es su familiar?- Pregunto la chica de vestido blanco

-_Su novio_- Respondio Tomoya

-Entonces no le molestaria llenar este formulario, no podra irse hasta que localicemos a un familiar que pueda venir a recogerla-

Tomoya respondio a todas sus preguntas -Esta en el cuarto x-0- Respondio al final

Bajo las escaleras recordando aquel terrible suceso

* * *

flashback

-Tomoya vendra en cualquier momento, tengo que darme prisa- Dijo Kotomi quien aun no terminaba de vestirse. Simplemente tomo un vestido color crema con adornos azules y salio al jardin a esperarle.

Ahora es el dia, tengo que decirle a Kotomi, solo necesito estar cerca de ella, su forma de ver el mundo lo hace todo mas facil, se que seriamos felices si ella acepta, pero esto es muy exagerado, como deberia hacerlo? "Kotomi e empezado a sentir algo por ti, hace mucho pero a crecido"... no suena estupido "Kotomi, quieres ser mi novia?"... no, es demasiado tipico y obvio... Estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz aguda que le llamaba

-Tomoya! - Dijo saliendo del jardin y abrazandole

-Kotomi-kun...- Dijo Tomoya sonrojandose

Kotomi se sonrojo al escuchar su nombre conjuado de esa manera y acaricio sus mejillas con las del chico como un gato

-K-kotomi...- Se limito a decir

-Vamos Tomoya, tenemos un largo dia por delante-

Tomoya asintio

y Asi fue como los dos partieron a una tienda cerca de ahi para tomar el desayuno y despues estudiar un rato para los proximos examenes que se acercaban.

-Tomoya-kun has notado que esta primavera los arboles estan floreciendo muy rapido- Dijo Kotomi sonrojandose

-S-si- Tomoya se mostraba interesado en cada palabra articulada por Kotomi hasta que le tomo de la mano y la puso detras de el

-Kotomi... escuchas eso?- Pregunto

-T-tomoya...- Dijo Kotomi viendolo, no escucho nada, solamente se concentro en como Tomoya tomo su mano, fuertemente y ahora trataba de protegerla.

-Vienen de algun lado-

De pronto el mundo rosa de Kotomi, al ver a Tomoya preocupado por ella, se combirito en rojo y negro cuando sintio un agudo dolor en su priena, algo debajo de su rodilla. El disparo paso entre los pies de Tomoya hiriendo a Kotomi, quien, acto seguido, cayo enmedio de la calle desmayada.

Delante de ella y a punto de arrollarla se paro un auto de policia.

-Kotomi!- grito Tomoya viendo la escena ante sus ojos

Los calcetines de kotomi estaban manchadas de rojo carmin y un charco de ese color debajo de su pierna que llegaba hasta la falda del vestido.

Solo recordo que uno de los oficiales se bajo al instante y grito

_-Rapido ven, una chica herida!-_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nota de autor: Es una actualizacion demasiado corta pero queria hacerla aunque no tuve ideas mejores para este capitulo, dejen comentarios dando su opinion, gracias :3 nyan, a leer~_

* * *

_-Rapido ven, una chica herida!- _fue lo unico que escucho, al ver despues a Kotomi herida

_-Kotomi- _Grito de nuevo tomandola en brazos

_-T-Tomoya...-_ El chico de cabello azul no escucho esto pero tomo la mano de Kotomi mientras la acerco a su pecho.

_-Te amo Kotomi-_ Dijo en silencio mirando a la chica con una mirada desolada _-Yo..-_

Al escuchar la chica tomo las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban para tomar fuertemente a Tomoya de la mano, lo que le sorprendio.

* * *

Todo fue borroso despues, el como llego al hospital y lo que paso pero sabia que tenia que asegurar el bien estar de Kotomi

Tomo la perilla de la puerta con cierta dificultad, ¿Habria ella escuchado aquella declarasion de amor? ¿Estaria despierta? muchas interogantes pasaban por su mente mientras la puerta se abria.

La joven muchacha permanecia dormida en una camilla cerca de la ventana a su derecha estaba una niña de cabello rubio y aparentaba tener 8 años, la niña jugaba con un libro de estampillas.

-Quien es?- Dijo la aguda voz

-Hola...- Dijo Tomoya mirando un punto al azar en la habitacion

-Quien eres?- Dijo la chica rubia -Eres su familiar?- pregunto señalando a Kotomi

Pero Tomoya ignoro estas preguntas -Que ha pasado?- Cuestiono mirandola con un poco de preocupacion.

-No lo se, la tragieron hace poco- Dijo dejando el libro en la mesa de noche y recostandose en la almohada -Esta es la sala para pacientes con enfermedades cronicas o emergencia, estoy aqui hace un año- Respondio viendo a la ventana.

-Emergencias?- Pregunto Tomoya

-Si, es la unica sala de emergencias disponible en el hospital, siempre pasan por aqui- Respondio -El doctor dijo-

Tomoya le interrumpio -Que pasa con Kotomi?-

-Kotomi! que lindo nombre!- Sonrio -Me llamo Mizuki y tu?- Pregunto con una sonrisa

-Tomoya- Respondio viendola intregado -Pero que emergencia?-

-Asi... escuche decir al doctor que tuvo que amputar un pie por una bala, en las noticias a salido- Respondio -La razon por la que esta aqui es porque no pudieron encontrar a ningun familiar y no volvera a caminar-

Kotomi empezo a mover su cuerpo lentamente tratando de despertar

-Que has dicho- Dijo Tomoya mirandola con las pupilas dilatadas _-No podra caminar-_

Kotomi abrio los ojos lentamente, su vista ea borrosa pero en poco tiempo logro ver a Tomoya quien estaba al borde del llanto y a una niña acostada en una cama frente a el apunto de llorar tambien.

-Tomoya- Dijo Kotomi quien sonreia felismente -Has venido- pero al levantarse trato de mover el pie, Tomoya la vio sorprendido con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-C-cuidado!- grito la pequeña voz aguda

-Kotomi- Tomoya callo al suelo con ella en brazos, el pie de Kotomi ahora era solamente la rodilla con vendaje y sangre que salia del impacto de la caida, Kotomi vio esto asombrada y asustada.

-_T-Tomoya q-que pasa...-_Dijo con miedo

Tomoya simplemente le tomo de la cintura mientras caian algunas lagrimas al vestido de Kotomi y la abrazaba mas fuerte con forme los zapatos de un grupo de personas subian por las escaleras.

Kotomi miraba su pierna asustada, cuando unos doctores y varias enfermeras entraron y rapidamente sacaron a Tomoya de la habitacion.

_-Espera! tengo que estar con ella!- grito mientras era empujado por un doctor -e dicho que espere afuera-_

_Tenia muchas ganas de sacar a Kotomi de ahi, abrazarla y prometerle que todo estaria bien pero era imposible en ese momento, reinaba la impotencia en sus pensamientos y cuerpo._


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno~ hace tiempo no actualizo esto y como estaba aburrida, me puse a escribir

* * *

Despues de algunos dias de ese sucesso, el solo vio la ventana en el cuarto en el que se encontraba su amada mientras caminaba al instituto

Ella entendia muy bien lo que paso

No era facil, pero ello sabia tambien, ahora estaba seguro que tendria que estar con ella

-flashback-

-Buenos dias, Kotomi- Saludo una pequeña niña que traia un libro y se sentaba arriba de la cama del cuarto donde la chica de cabello azul se hospedaba

-Mizuki...-

Simplemente se sento y comenzo a leer sin decir nada, se entendian muy bien con un par de sonrisas, apesar de que se encontraron un dia despues de que Kotomi llegara al hospital habian entablado una gran amistad, ella vio todo lo que paso desde que Kotomi llego.

Mizuki es una niña con una enfermedad terminal que vive en el hospital desde hace un año, ahi su madre la abandono y una de las enfermeras la traslado a ese cuarto, en donde, la cuidaba como una madre, el cuarto 125. La unica razon de que el encargado acepto fue porque ese cuarto es para enfermos que "pronto se iran" o a los que se les habian condenado como destino pasar sus ultimos dias en esas sucias y oscuras cuatro paredes con una ventana que habia presenciado muchas escenas tragicas.

Mizuki salia a pasear a los jardines del jardin y a una corta edad a visto la ida de muchos amigos que llegan al cuarto 125 pero no salen, parecia no importarle a nadie eso, tenia mucha facilidad para hacer amistades, no parecia tener ningun mal, de echo, su enfermedad avanzaba favorablemente desapareciendo con el paso de los meses desde que llego ahi.

-Mikuzi... Cual es tu libro favorito?- Pregunto la chica del cabello azul

-Este...- Señalo un libro con un pato en la pasta

Mizuki era la chica que llenaba de alegria los dias de las personas que llegaban sin esperanzas de vivir

-Tomoya...?- Dijo con curiosidad

Kotomi asintio -Es mi mejor amigo-

-Es un chico de cabello... como el tuyo?- pregunto sonriendo

-Si- Susurro Kotomi

-Ojala volviera- Menciono mientras veia la ventana con una gran sonrisa -Se que volvera por ti, aqui-

La chica de cabellos rubios se paro de la cama y fue a la ventana, abriendola de puerta a puerta -Mira aun es temprano, voy a salir un rato, Kotomi-chan- Dijo viendo el atardecer rojo y amarillo

-Esta bien- Dijo arrecostada desde su cama

-Volvere temprano Kotomi-chan, te tendre una sorpresa!- Dijo mientras salia

Con un vestido blanco y un sombrero azul, se dispuso a pasear por el jardin del hospital mientras tomaba el camino hacia la puerta.

-Tal vez si voy...- Dijo mirando al arbol -Pueda ver mas claramente el atardecer, tengo que intentar!- Grito mientras tomaba una rama y trataba de subir hasta la copa

Solo se paro a observar un poco mas antes de tomar el camino a casa de nuevo cuando escucho una voz aguda que le llamaba por su nombre

-Tomoya-kun!- la voz venia de arriba, asi que busco con la mirada para encontrar a una chica rubia que le sonreia

-Tu eres Tomoya-kun!_ El amigo de Kotomi_- Dijo con grito


End file.
